University of Michigan Law School
| parent = University of Michigan | type = Public | endowment = $248 million (2000) | parent endowment = $10.26 billionAs of June 30, 2015. | dean = Mark D. West | city = Ann Arbor | state = Michigan | country = United States | coordinates = | students = 935 | faculty = 90 | ranking = 8 |QS World University Ranking= 28 |bar pass rate = 94% |annual tuition = |website = law.umich.edu |aba profile =officialguide.lsac.org }} The University of Michigan Law School (Michigan Law) is the law school of the University of Michigan, in Ann Arbor. Founded in 1859, the school has an enrollment of about 1,200 students, most of whom are seeking Juris Doctor (JD) or Master of Laws (LLM) degrees, although the school also offers a Doctor of Juridical Science (SJD) degree. The Law School has 81 full-time faculty members (60 tenured and tenure-track and 21 in clinical and legal practice). Michigan Law School consistently ranks among the highest-rated law schools in the United States. It was ranked third in the initial U.S. News & World Report law school rankings in 1987. Michigan Law is also one of the "T14" law schools, schools that have consistently ranked within the top 14 law schools since U.S. News began publishing rankings. In the 2016 U.S. News ranking, Michigan Law is ranked 8th overall. The 2010 Super Lawyers rankings placed Michigan as second. Michigan Law is currently ranked 8th for International Law. In a 2011 U.S. News "reputational ranking" of law schools by hiring partners at the nation’s top law firms, the University of Michigan Law School ranked 4th. Michigan Law ranked 15th among U.S. law schools, tied with the University of Minnesota Law School, for the number of times its tenured faculty's published scholarship was cited in legal journals during the period 2010 through 2014.Law schools with the highest percentage of "most cited" tenured faculty, 2010-2014 (Corrected 8/20)http://www.leiterlawschool.typepad.com/leiter/2016/08/most-cited-faculty-percentage.html Admission to Michigan Law is highly selective. For the class entering in the fall of 2012, 1,238 out of 5,062 applicants (24.5%) were offered admission, with 344 matriculating. The 25th and 75th LSAT percentiles for the 2012 entering class were 166 and 170, respectively, with a median of 169 (top 3.3 percent of test takers).http://www.alphascore.com/resources/lsat-score-conversion/ The 25th and 75th undergraduate GPA percentiles were 3.57 and 3.83, respectively, with a median of 3.73. Approximately 92.5 percent of the graduating class of 2010 was employed by nine months after graduation. Approximately 40% of the class of 2014 secured positions in one of the nation's 250 largest firms. The majority of Michigan Law grads work in New York, Illinois, California, Washington, D.C., and Michigan. The law school has graduated the late U.S. Supreme Court Justices Frank Murphy, William Rufus Day, and George Sutherland, as well as a number of heads of state and corporate executives. Michigan Law has also placed 36 of its graduates on the state's Supreme Court, including sixteen who served as Chief Justice. More than 170 Michigan law graduates have served as legislators as either United States Senator (20 graduates) or as a Congressional representative (more than 150 graduates). History The Law School was founded in 1859, and quickly rose to national prominence. By 1870, Michigan was the largest law school in the country. In 1870, Gabriel Franklin Hargo graduated from Michigan as the second African-American to graduate from law school in the United States. In 1871 Sarah Killgore, a Michigan Law graduate, became the first woman to both graduate from law school and be admitted to the bar. Although the law school is part of the public University of Michigan, less than 2 percent of the law school's expenses are covered by state funds. The remainder (97–98% of Michigan Law's budget) is supplied by private gifts, tuition, and endowments. As of 2009, Michigan Law is engaging in a $102 million enterprise, constructing an addition to the law building that remains loyal to the English Gothic style. This enterprise is fully funded by endowments and private gifts. 2009 also marked the school's sesquicentennial celebration. As a part of the festivities, Chief Justice John Roberts visited the school and participated in the groundbreaking ceremony for the new building. Campus ]] The Law Quadrangle is designed in the English Gothic style. Built between 1924 and 1933 by the architectural firm York and Sawyer with funds donated by attorney and alumnus William W. Cook, the Cook Law Quadrangle comprises four buildings: *Hutchins Hall, the main academic building, named for former Dean of the Law School and President of the University, Harry Burns Hutchins *The Legal Research Building. In 2007, the University of Michigan Reading Room was named 94th on a list of "American's Favorite Buildings." The building is one of only three law buildings on the list. *John Cook Dormitory *The Lawyer's Club, providing additional dormitory rooms and a meeting space for the residents of the Quad; highlighted by a Great Lounge, and a dining room with a high-vaulted ceiling, an oak floor, and dark oak paneling. In 2012, extensive renovations of the Lawyers Club were undertaken thanks in part to a $20 million gift from Berkshire Hathaway vice-chairman Charles T. Munger, and was re-opened on August 19, 2013 for the Fall 2013 school year.http://www.law.umich.edu/multimedia/Documents/lawyersclubreopening2013.html Publications Michigan Law School students publish several law journals in addition to the Michigan Law Review, the sixth oldest legal journal in the U.S. These include: : *''University of Michigan Journal of Law Reform *''Michigan Journal of International Law *''Michigan Journal of Gender and Law *Michigan Journal of Race & Law *Michigan Telecommunications and Technology Law Review *Michigan Journal of Environmental and Administrative Law *''Michigan Business & Entrepreneurial Law Review, formerly known as the Michigan Journal Private Equity and Venture Capital Law Journal membership is obtained through participation in writing competitions. Moot court competitions Students may compete in intramural moot court competitions, the oldest of which is the Henry M. Campbell Moot Court Competition, established in 1926 and first held in the 1927-1928 academic year. Other moot court competitions include the Child Welfare Law Moot Court Competition, Criminal Law Moot Court Competition, the Entertainment Media and Arts Moot Court Competition, the Environmental Law Moot Court Competition, the Intellectual Property Moot Court Competition Moot Court Competition, the Jessup International Law Moot Court Competition, and the Native American Law Students Association Competition. Clinical programs Michigan Law's clinical program allows students to provide direct representation to clients under the supervision of full-time faculty. There are 18 clinical programs, including the Child Advocacy Law Clinic, the Entrepreneurship Clinic, the Environmental Law Clinic, the Federal Appellate Litigation Clinic, the International Transactions Clinic, the Michigan Innocence Clinic, the Transactional Lab, and the Unemployment Insurance Clinic. Student organizations Michigan Law offers a wide array of student organizations centered around various interest areas, including politics, pro bono work, community service, race, gender, religion, and hobbies. Student organizations organize various annual events, from student pageants such as Mr. Wolverine to the Michigan Law Culture Show. Externships and internships Michigan's externship program is designed to provide students with real-world legal experience and advanced research opportunities beyond what is separately available in either a classroom or a clinic. Externships are available in places such as Switzerland, South Africa, and India. Student Funded Fellowships Student Funded Fellowships (SFF) is a program designed to fund Michigan Law students who accept public interest summer jobs with low pay. SFF is governed by a board of 9–12 law students and operates independently of the Law School. The Board elects its own members, including two co-chairs, a treasurer, and various committee chairs. Board members head fundraising efforts throughout the year, ranging from Donate a Day's Pay (DADP), in which highly paid law firm clerks donate a day's salary to SFF, to a grand auction in March that invites bids on various donated items, including sports tickets, meals with faculty members, and art. In the late spring, Board members review applications for summer funding and select a limited number of qualified students for grants. Employment & cost of attendance According to Michigan's ABA-required employment disclosures, 92% of the graduates of the Class of 2013 were employed or seeking an advanced degree. This includes the 85% of the class who had obtained jobs requiring a J.D."Comprehensive Employment Statistics" Of the Class of 2013, 49.6% were employed by firms of greater than 100 attorneys"Individual School Reports" Accessed July 16, 2014. and 12.0% obtained clerkships. Michigan's Law School Transparency under-employment score is 5.6%, indicating the percentage of the Class of 2014 who are unemployed, pursuing an additional degree, or working in a non-professional, short-term, or part-time job nine months after graduation.http://www.lstscorereports.com/schools/michigan/2014/ Tuition at Michigan for the 2014-2015 academic year is $51,398 for residents of the state of Michigan and $54,398 for non-residents. The estimated cost of living for a Michigan student is $18,030. Assuming no tuition increases, a typical three-year course of study at Michigan therefore costs $208,284 (or $69,428 per year) for residents and $217,434 (or $72,428 per year) for non-residents."Law School Tuition Rates 2014-2015" Accessed July 16, 2014. Notable faculty Current *Mark D. West, Dean and Nippon Life Professor of Law- scholar of international commercial law, criminal law and Japanese law *Evan Caminker, Dean Emeritus - constitutional law scholar *Theodore J. St. Antoine, Dean Emeritus - legal philosopher and labor law scholar *Samuel Bagenstos - constitutional scholar and expert on disability rights *Edward H. Cooper - civil procedure scholar *Steven P. Croley - expert on administrative and regulatory law *Phoebe C. Ellsworth - scholar of law and psychology *Samuel R. Gross - Criminal law expert widely cited for work on exonerations *Daniel Halberstam -comparative constitutional law, transnational law and European law scholar *James C. Hathaway - international refugee law expert and scholar of public international law *John Hudson - English legal historian *Yale Kamisar, Professor Emeritus - criminal law and procedure expert ( known as the "father of Miranda" for his influential role in the landmark U.S Supreme Court decision in Miranda v. Arizona (1966).Evan Acker, "Father of Miranda" Yale Kamisar Retires (Apr. 27, 2011). Motions Online.) *Ellen D. Katz - voting rights and election law scholar *Thomas E. Kauper - scholar of property law and antitrust *Vikramaditya Khanna - expert on international commercial law and the laws of India *James E. Krier - property law scholar *Jessica Litman - intellectual property scholar *Kyle D. Logue - insurance, tax and private law scholar *Catharine MacKinnon - feminist theorist, scholar and activist *John A. E. Pottow - scholar of international commercial law, bankruptcy and consumer finance *Richard Primus - constitutional theorist *Margaret Radin - legal philosopher, contract and property theorist *Margo Schlanger - civil rights scholar and founder of the Civil Rights Litigation Clearinghouse *Rebecca J. Scott - legal historian *Bruno Simma -German international law expert; served as a judge on the International Court of Justice from 2003 until 2012 *James Boyd White - founder of the "Law and Literature" movement *James J. White - Commercial law expert Former *Nathan Abbott - former dean of Stanford Law School and property law scholar *T. Alexander Aleinikoff - international law scholar and former dean at Georgetown University Law Center *Lee Bollinger - President of Columbia University, former President of the University of Michigan *Henry Billings Brown - Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States *Thomas M. Cooley - Legal scholar and Justice of the Michigan Supreme Court *Herbert Funk Goodrich - Judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Third Circuit and former dean of the University of Pennsylvania Law School *Harry Hutchins - fourth President of the University of Michigan *Charles Wycliffe Joiner - Judge for the United States District Court for the Eastern District of Michigan *Douglas Laycock - constitutional law scholar *Debra Ann Livingston - Judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Second Circuit *Wade H. McCree - first African American appointed to the U.S. Court of Appeals for the Sixth Circuit *John W. Reed - civil procedure expert *Henry Wade Rogers - former Judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Second Circuit *Lawrence G. Sager - Constitutional theorist and former dean at the University of Texas Law School *Joseph Sax - environmental law scholar known for developing the public trust doctrine *Joel Seligman - President of the University of Rochester *A. W. B. Simpson - British legal historian *Scott J. Shapiro - legal philosopher *David S. Tatel - judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the District of Columbia Circuit *Elizabeth Warren - bankruptcy expert and senior United States Senator from Massachusetts *Joseph H. H. Weiler - European law expert Notable alumni *Roger Carter (LL.M., 1968), Dean of University of Saskatchewan College of Law; recipient of Order of Canada.Uncredited, Profile of Roger Carter; Robertson Stromberg. Retrieved 2016-11-28. *William W. Cook (LAW: JD 1882), heavily published and cited author of textbooks on corporate law; donor of the quadrangle to Michigan *Ann Coulter (J.D. 1988) Conservative author and commentator. *George Crockett Jr. (LAW: 1934) Civil Rights activist; helped found the National Lawyers Guild. First African American lawyer hired by the Department of Labor. Recorder's Court Judge, Detroit, Michigan, 1966–74; U.S. House of Representatives (D-Mich.), 1980 – 1991. *Clarence Darrow (attended), famous trial lawyer; defense counsel in the Scopes Monkey Trial and Leopold and Loeb *William R. Day (LL.B. 1870), United States Secretary of State, 1898; United States Supreme Court Associate Justice, 1903–1922 *John Feikens (J.D.) was a politician and judge from the U.S. state of Michigan. He was the Senior Judge, U.S. District Court for the Eastern District of Michigan (1986–present). Feikens had the unusual honor of being nominated to the same district court by three presidents. *Harold Ford, Jr. (J.D. 1996) – former U.S. Representative from Tennessee; Democratic Leadership Council chair *Richard Gephardt (J.D. 1965) – U.S. Representative from Missouri (1977–2005). Served as House Majority Leader from 1989 to 1995, and as Minority Leader from 1995 to 2003. *Ronald M. Gould (J.D. 1973), Judge, the United States Court of Appeals for the Ninth Circuit *James P. Hoffa (LL.B. 1966) – President, International Brotherhood of Teamsters *Valerie Jarrett, (J.D. 1981), Senior Advisor to President Barack Obama *Amalya Lyle Kearse (J.D. 1962) – Judge, United States Court of Appeals for the Second Circuit *Cornelia Groefsema Kennedy (J.D. 1947) – Senior Judge, United States Court of Appeals for the Sixth Circuit *Frank Murphy (LL.B. 1914), United States Attorney General, 1939, and United States Supreme Court Associate Justice, 1940–1949 *Rob Portman (J.D. 1984), United States Senator from Ohio; former Director of the Office of Management and Budget *Branch Rickey (LL.B. 1911), Major League Baseball executive and Hall of Famer; created the modern minor league system and signed Jackie Robinson to a contract, breaking the sport's 20th-century color line *Richard Riordan (J.D. 1956), Mayor of Los Angeles, 1993–2001 *Ken Salazar (J.D. 1981), former U.S. Senator from Colorado and United States Secretary of the Interior, 2009 to 2013. *Rick Snyder (J.D. 1982) Former CEO of Gateway; current Governor of Michigan *George Sutherland (attended 1891), United States Supreme Court Justice *John D. Voelker (J.D. 1928) justice of the Michigan Supreme Court; author of Anatomy of a Murder. *Moses Fleetwood Walker (attended 1881–1882) – Baseball player and author; first African-American to play major league professional baseball *Sarah Killgore Wertman (LAW: LLB 1871), née Sarah Killgore, the first woman to be admitted to the Bar of any state in the United States of America. *Sam Zell (J.D. 1966) – land developer; founder of Equity Office Properties; former National Association of Real Estate Investment Trusts chairman and current chairman and majority owner of the Tribune Company; billionaire See also *List of University of Michigan law and government alumni *List of University of Michigan legislator alumni *List of University of Michigan people Notes # University of Michigan: Diversity Research & Resources, Proposal 2 Information. Link to UM website # Coalition to Defend Affirmative Action v. Granholm, No. 2:06-cv-15024 (E.D. Mi.) (Lawson); Nos. 06–2640, 06–2642 (6th Cir. 2007). # January 10, 2007 statement by Dean Evan Caminker. See statement herehttp://www.law.umich.edu/NewsandInfo/prop2/index.htm#deanStatementNov17 References External links *University of Michigan Law School Category:Law schools in Michigan Law School Category:Educational institutions established in 1859 Category:1859 establishments in Michigan Category:University of Michigan Law School Category:University of Michigan campus